


Встречи с «муши»

by Siimes



Category: ALF (TV), Alien vs Predator (2004), Bumblebee - Fandom, Mushishi, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Star Trek, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Адашино был так увлечён мечтой увидеть муши, что это порой приводило к неожиданным встречам.





	1. Охотник

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Le_Cygne8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/profile)  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: кроссовер с серией фильмов [«Predator»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%89%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA_\(%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%B2\))

— Гинко, я вижу их! Я наконец-то вижу муши! Ну, то есть, это один муши, зато какой здоровенный! Да шевелись ты быстрее — уйдёт же! Вот!  
Адашино выпихнул Гинко на небольшую полянку и гордо ткнул пальцем в сторону высокого крепкого бука. При их появлении тёмная двухметровая фигура, стоящая на нижней ветке, пошевелилась, издала несколько щелчков и приподняла... когтистую лапу.  
— Ой, а вот ещё муши! — Адашино опустил голову, с удивлением наблюдая за тремя красными точками, пляшущими на его одежде.  
— Боюсь, это не муши... — пробормотал резко побледневший Гинко. — Нам лучше уйти отсюда, — он потянул Адашино за ворот и медленно шагнул назад.  
— Эй, ты чего?.. — возмущённо начал было Адашино, но его прервало механическое шипение со стороны бука — пришелец снял маску. — Ой. Да, пожалуй, ты прав, — Адашино поспешно попятился следом за Гинко.  
Яутжа наклонил массивную голову на бок и презрительно щёлкнул мандибулами: эти странные умансоо охотились на неинтересную добычу — без трофейных черепов. Следовало внести исправления в координаты на корабельном компьютере.


	2. Добыча

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: кроссовер с фильмом [«AVP: Alien vs. Predator»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2_%D0%A5%D0%B8%D1%89%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B0)

— Гинко, я уверен, что на этот раз точно видел муши! Идём же!  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Потому что в этот раз ничего похожего на человеческую анатомию в нём нет.  
— И это, по-твоему, должно меня вдохновить? Подожди! — Гинко упёрся пятками в землю, заставляя тянувшего его за руку Адашино остановиться.  
— Ну что ещё?! — недовольно воскликнул тот.  
— Мне не нравится, как это выглядит, — Гинко указал на липкую слизь, прозрачными сосульками повисшую на изумрудных листьях кустарников вдоль тропинки.  
Адашино проследил за его рукой и задрал голову.  
— А муши обычно не пускают слюни? — задумчиво спросил он, разглядывая огромную чёрную тень с вытянутой безглазой головой и непропорционально длинными конечностями, затаившуюся на дереве среди ветвей.  
Ксеноморф довольно застрекотал и с гастрономическим интересом выдвинул вторую челюсть. Увлечённый охотой за добычей, он не заметил заплясавших на нём красных точек, образующих треугольник.  
— Муши не пускают слюни и не истекают кислотой, — в следующее мгновение пробормотал на бегу Гинко.  
— Я запомню на будущее, — выдохнул Адашино, легко поддерживая заданный темп. — Не отставай! Спотыкаться потом будешь! — добавил он, подхватывая Гинко под руку.


	3. Обжора

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: кроссовер с сериалом [«ALF»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%84)

— Когда ты предложил посмотреть на цветение сакуры, мне следовало сразу догадаться, что это будет означать снова охоту на муши, — вздохнул Гинко.  
— Я вовсе не планировал! — возразил Адашино. — Он сам появился! Что, опять скажешь, что это не муши?  
Гинко отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Но он тяжёлый, косматый и разговаривает, — не сдавался Адашино.  
— И он ест наш обед, — сухо ответил Гинко, наблюдая за низкорослым лохматым существом, живо ковырявшемся в их корзинке с едой.  
— Если это, конечно, можно назвать обедом, — немедленно встрял в разговор Альф. — Нет, это ни в коем случае не упрёк шеф-повару! Всего лишь пожелание делать порции чуточку побольше — тут и на один желудок маловато, а у меня их восемь, — он похлопал себя по упитанному животу. — И кстати, раз уж речь зашла об основном блюде. Вы используете такие интересные ингредиенты, что не могу не спросить — кошка у вас есть?


	4. Друг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: кроссовер с фильмом [«Bumblebee»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B1%D0%BB%D0%B1%D0%B8_\(%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC\))

— Адашино, с чего тебе пришло в голову, что вскрыть свалившуюся с неба дымящуюся железную... коробку — это хорошая идея?  
— Я был уверен, что он — муши! Посмотри сам: он светится и стрекочет как шмель!  
— И всё же он не муши, — категорично заявил Гинко, пытаясь рассмотреть пришельца, скрючившегося за развороченным стволом сосны и сверкавшего оттуда парой больших круглых голубых глазищ. Которые действительно светились. — Но он точно новая форма жизни. Хоть и из металла.  
— Ну, это тоже интересно, — задумчиво отозвался Адашино и неторопливо двинулся вперёд, не делая резких движений, чтобы не спугнуть нового знакомого. — К тому же этот здоровяк сам нас боится, а не пытается прихлопнуть как мошек. Ну давай же, — он легко потянул медлившего Гинко за рукав пальто, — тебе ведь тоже интересно узнать о нём больше.  
— Мне интересны муши, — возразил Гинко.  
— Ну конечно, — саркастично сказал Адашино, — а то я не знаю, что тебе интересно всё живое. А он — однозначно живой.  
Гинко вздохнул и послушно шагнул следом:  
— Я когда-нибудь перестану вестись на твои идеи?  
— Только тогда, когда я увижу муши, — немедленно ответил Адашино.  
Бамблби осторожно выглянул: кажется, эти двое существ не собирались кричать в панике или разбирать его на мелкие детали и вели себя дружелюбно.


	5. Питомец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: кроссовер с вселенной [«Star Trek»](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%82%D1%8C)

— Иногда твоя навязчивая мечта увидеть муши меня беспокоит, — медленно проговорил Гинко. — Но на этот раз, кажется, тебе удалось наткнуться на того, кто не пытается нас убить, или съесть, или выпотрошить. И всё же я не думаю, что притаскивать нечто непонятное в дом — хорошая идея. Ты ведь даже не знаешь, не заразный ли он.  
— Гинко, я доктор, а не восторженная девица! — возмутился Адашино. — Разумеется, сначала я его осмотрел.  
Он легко похлопал довольно пурчащий безглазый меховой комок, удобно устроившийся на его коленях. Гинко вздохнул, затем наклонился к находке Адашино поближе и выдохнул дым из своей сигареты. Меховой шарик продолжал как ни в чём не бывало на манер кошки информировать окружающих о своём хорошем расположении духа.  
— Ну что же, ни он не муши, ни в нём нет муши, — заключил Гинко и выпрямился. — Зачем он тебе?  
— Недавно я прочитал новую статью о свежем открытии в хирургии, — отозвался Адашино и поправил монокль. — Мне нужно повнимательней изучить эти методы, но у меня закончились лягушки, а тех, что живут у реки, сейчас поймать сложно — впали в спячку.  
Триббл на коленях Адашино перестал пурчать и замер — неужели он ошибся, и здесь всё-таки жили клингоны?!

Февраль, 2019


End file.
